deathmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
Liza
Background Originally a slave belonging to a man named Uusu, but became master-less after his death. She became Satou's slave after leaving the labyrinth. Her forename is derived from her real name rather than the word "lizard" (at least according to Satou), as her real name is too hard to pronounce for human tongues. Her tribe used to live in the wetlands, but were wiped out by the weasel tribe years ago. She was kidnapped by a slave-hunting human when she was wandering with her family. After Liza is conferred the peerage of Honorary Baronetess, she takes up her tribe's name of Kishresgalza as her family name, losing her status as a slave and becomes the noble Baronetess Liza Kishresgalza. Appearance Liza looks like a normal female human if not for her splendid tail and orange scales that covered part of her body. The scales extended a ways from her tail as well as from her neck to her shoulders, her elbows to her fingertips, and her knees to her toes. Her waist-length red hair was tied near the bottom. She's pretty much flat-chested. Plot Seryuu City Initially shown being a slave owned by Uusu, she acted as the 'big sister' towards her fellow slaves Pochi and Tama. While a slave, Liza was seen sheltering the latter two from rocks, in a sham created by Uusu. Was later freed from slavery after her previous owner was killed, and was inherited by Satou. No-Life King Zen Muno Marquisdom The zombies reached the main gate of Muno City, and the crowds were rushing from the main gate to the castle gate; Liza, Tama and Mia were closing in the zombies on the main gateWN 6-27. Muno City Bollhart City Gururian City Oyugock Capital Puta Town Boruenan Forest Labyrinth City Royal Capital Kingdom Conference Skills Weapon Skills * Spear Physical Combat Skills * Thrusting * Blow * Edge * Edge Cannon * Spear Strike * Spear Dragon Strike (Drag Buster) * Edge Explosion * Movement Motion Skills * Drive * Shrink Tactical Skills * Provocation Magic-Based Skills * Manipulation * Armor * Power Operation (15-6) Artistic Skills * Meditation Labor Skills * Dismantling * Cooking Unknown Skills * UNKNOWN(s) Equipment *Round Shield made from metalWN 6-5 *'Magic Spear Douma Kai' **Originally crafted as Spear of Cricket by Satou after defeating a cricket in Seryuu City's LabyrinthChapter 2-8. Satou while practicing Edge on Liza's spear, accidentally transformed it into Spear Douma after pouring 200 MP and reabsorbing said MP.Spear Douma gained a permanent red light pattern after becoming a magic weapon.Chapter 6-3 *Long t-shirtWN 6-13 *DaggerWN 6-14 * Dragon Spear Heiron 'Chapter 12-27 * Golden Orichalcum Armor Trivia *She loves meat so much * Liza tried to use 'Edge on her own teeth, in an attempt to chew whale parts that can't be cut even by Lulu's Orichalcum knife.Chapter 11-1 ** After explaining the technique to Pochi it was named Edge Teeth. ** It was also stated that pouring too much "Magic Power" on their teeth would be painful. *She has the worst waking habit among Satou's party.Chapter 5-8 Quotes * "The meat has no sin." * "However, my loyalty lies not to the Kingdom, but to Master. I do not have the qualification to become a Shiga Eight Swords who must submit their loyalty to the Kingdom." Chapter 12-7. When Liza invited to be a seat of Shiga Eight Swords References Category:Characters Category:Noble Category:Satou's Party Category:Demi-Human Category:Mithril Plate Explorer Category:Female Category:Team Pendragon Category:Former Slave Category:Honorary Viscountess